a little longer
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: okay this is a RANDOM FAX! I'm sick, and there isn't even a plot really.... but its 6 years later they're 20ish and there are LOTS OF FLASHBACKS minor NIGGY ! R&R FAXish!T cuz i feel like it


**This is totally pointless, but I'm home sick and am bored out of my mind, hope you enjoy, FAX. Kinda stupid. ~~MAX SPOILERS~~**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 20- ish Nudge 17 Gazzy 14 and angel 13.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum ride belongs to the great and powerful Mr. P! **

Max POV

_Beep! Beep!_

Crap! It's Saturday and I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. I rolled lazily to look at my sleeping husband's face. I sighed. Fang looked so peaceful when he slept. Oh sorry, I guess I should explain everything first, I bet your totally lost.

So, as you all know we defeated Mr. Chew, right? And then we went to the beach and my and Fang flew and the book kinda, ended. Afterwards, well I'll show you;

(Warning- _really long _flashback)

_Ominous flashback OOoooOO_

"_She approves," Fang said with a hint of amusement._

"_Jeez," I wondered aloud. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_Fang chuckled, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't care." And with that he gave me another kiss, 'picked' me up and flew down to Angel and the others. _

"_So, Max?" Nudge started coming up to me holding Iggy's hand, whaa?_

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_Does this mean you guys are, like, and 'item'? 'Cause that would be like super-D-duper cool! You guys are like meant for each other, you know that right?" I opened my mouth to say something but she kept going, "And Angel was telling me how you could get marriebed..." I put my hand over her mouth._

_Angel rolled her eyes, "Come on Nudge lets go play in the water, there are some dolphins I want you to meet!" And with that she pulled Nudge who pulled Iggy to the water. In case you were wondering, Gazzy was playing with something-or-other in a little pool by the water._

_I looked over and saw that Fang had lay down and put his hands under his head. I decided that I could rest for a bit too, and wet to lie down right beside Fang._

_I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken by Fang shaking my shoulders lightly, "Max, Max" He said, trying to wake me._

"_Hhmm," I mumbled, opening my eyes to see that it was black out. I instantly jumped up, practically making Fang fall over, to look for the flock. I couldn't find them. _

_As if reading my mind Fang said, "Don't worry I took them back to the base, they're fine. But I was wondering mf we could just stay out here for a bit..."_

"_Sure." I said simply. We started walking and talking about nothing until we reached a dock thing and went to the end of it. _

"_You tiered yet?" Fang asked._

"_Nope." I lay my head on his chest, drawing circles on his back, just taking in the moment of bliss, me and Fang together and the flock safe._

_A minute later Fang tilted my chin up, "So, you haven't run away four times! I think it's a record!" He chuckled. "How about five?" His eyes were pleading, and I nodded. He then closed the small space in between our lips. It always took me awhile but finally I started to kiss back.  
It soon turned very passionate and less innocent as my hands roamed Fang's chest and his hands moved up my shirt._

_His hands were about 3 inches up when..._

"_MA-AX!" It was Gazzy but it still surprised me; I jumped and as I was coming back on the dock, I found out I had jumped backwards and I then landed in the ocean pissed. Off. _

"_What?! You little twerp!" I shrieked._

"_I...umm," He was at a loss of freaking words!_

"_Gazzy!" We all looked over to see Angel running over to us. "Gazzy!" She hissed again. "I told you not to go to them!" _

"_YOU!" I pointed my finger at her. "It was _you _that told him where we were?! I can't believe this!" As I stomped back to the base I heard Fang yelling at the two youngest kids. Argh! I started to get tears in my eyes as I ran faster._

_End weird flashback thing_

Okay, sorry that was the wrong flashback... to about, err, 6 _years _after it ends, not minutes!

_Another flack 'o the back, err, past_

_So me and Fang have been dating for six years, today, not that I'm counting... Anyway Nudge, Angel and Ella are dressing me up for a big date that we're going on. I have on a black halter-top dress that goes mid-thigh, my hair in cork screw curls and black stilettos _**(A/N Has anyone else noticed that there are Stilettos in **_**all **_**my fanfics?), **_they were also putting makeup on me, which, dare I say it, all makes my hot! _

"_Fang is gonna _flip _when he sees you!" Nudge squealed. Ella was all like 'OMG!' but said nothing, thank goodness! And Angel was grinning._

_There was a knock on the door, "You ready, Max?" Fang asked "Well, I'll meet you in the car." He sounded nervous. Huh. Fang doesn't get nervous. But then again he has been different lately, well...since we've started going out, at least._

"'_Kay," I said. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Five minutes later Fang was opening the door of our car for me. He gave me a mock bow and I grabbed his hand in mine as we headed into the fancy-shmancy restaurant, where we rarely went to but, oh well._

_~*~*~*~*~**~_

_3 hours,154$ and lots of girls-flirting-with-my-boyfriend later, Fang was opening the car door for me. Thank goodness we were home! My feet were killing me! _

_Fang opened my door again and took my hand before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I pouted, "I wasn't done yet!" I said. He smiled and kissed my bottom lip before saying, "Just wait," Hum, well then._

"_Fine." I huffed. _

_We walked up to the house (My Mom's house; we were staying there) I reached for the handle but Fang stopped me. He grabbed both my hands, and, get this, HE WENT DOWN ON ONE KNEE!! You all saw that coming except me, right? Well, thanks for telling me!_

"_Maximum Ride," He started sincerely, looking up through his long lashes and taking a velvet box out to reveal a gold band with three beautiful diamonds on it. "I promise to love you forever and always. I would promise to give you my heart, but you already stole it." He laughed warmly. "Please, I want nothing more than to stand beside you forever and never leave your side. Will you marry me?" Oh. My. GOSH! _

"_YES!YES!YES!" I screamed. He grinned and slip the ring onto my finger as I pulled him up and jumped up into his arms and kissed him, then buried my face in the crook of his neck. And I, cried, of joy! Wow this togetherness has made me soft!_

_End favourite flashback-and-give-you-your-mind-back-!_

So here we are almost a year later, it's been a week since we got back from our honeymoon and we're now living in our own apartment a few blocks from my Mom and the flock.

I looked back at the clock, it said, 09:34Am. Well then.

"Morning, Sunshine." Fang said from behind me. I could hear the smile in his voice . I rolled over so I was lying on his chest. He grinned at me and wrapped his hands around me pulling me closer. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine." I said, not really remembering it. "Oh! But I was remembering how you purposed to me. That was really sweet. You know that, right?"

"So, you've told me." He started to get up, "Well, I guess we should get up." I pushed him back down. He arched an eyebrow.

"Let's just stay here for...a little longer." I said kissing his nose before resting my head on his shoulder.


End file.
